


we fall in love in mysterious ways

by ImagineStarkQuill (IronEyes)



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-15 00:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11219283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/pseuds/ImagineStarkQuill
Summary: Find us ontumblr





	we fall in love in mysterious ways

“F.R.I.D.A.Y? I’m still not sure about the guns. Maybe we could use another metal to make them even better. I mean they should be really light, so Groot can hold them.” Tony says when he looks at his blueprints. Something looks still wrong.

“I would suggest the vibranium that’s left, Sir.” F.R.I.D.A.Y answers and Tony looks up at that. He can feel the slight pain in his chest. _Vibranium_. The Shield. Steve…

“Yeah well maybe you are right. Not like Rogers would still want something from me, right?” Tony jokes. Or he tries. It comes out bitter and sad at the same time.

Sometimes he still misses Steve. No _Rogers_ now. Yeah he misses him and the other brats. But they aren’t here anymore, so he should stop with that.

Rogers, Barnes, Barton, Romanoff, Maximoff, Wilson. They are all gone and Tony is sure they never want to see him again. Also that other guy…. the one with the ants.

Bruce wasn’t there when everything had fallen apart. And he still is gone and Tony misses him. God he misses him and Thor. But they didn’t tried to reach him. At all. Maybe they are with Rogers?

“Anthony?”

Tony looks up at that. He isn’t alone. Not by far. Rhodey is still here, even if he has days where he can’t look Tony in the eye. Because he is embarrassed that he still needs help to walk.

But Tony knows Rhodey loves him, so thats alright.

“Anthony?”

And right. The Guardians of the Galaxy are here. Tony is still not sure, why exactly. But they are with him for a few weeks now and Tony is glad for the change.

“Yes?” He asks and looks at Peter, who stands in his doorway. What is he even doing here? F.R.I.D.A.Y greets Peter and the guardian smiles at the ceiling.

“Uh i wanted to know if you…” Peter stops and then sees the blueprints, that are still showing around Tony. His eyes widen a bit.

“How can i help you?” asks Tony then, when Peter just looks at all his sketches and still doesn’t end his sentence.

“What is all this?” Peter asks and goes around the table, where Tony has all his tools. Tony shrugs. He isn’t sure if he wants to share that with Peter.

Yes he has made them all better weapons in the last days. And yes also new suits. Thank you very much. But what if they don’t like it? What if they think he wants to buy their friendship.

He can’t do that again.

“Those uhm….are…you know.” Tony answers awkwardly and then shrugs again. _Oh god._

“Are they for Groot?” Peter asks then and touches the blueprints. He is very careful and F.R.I.D.A.Y lets him spin the new weapons. Peter smiles.

“Well…maybe.” Tony says finally and Peter looks up at him. Tony takes a step because…what. Peter looks so happy and he smiles at Tony, like he hung the stars on the sky at night.

Tony has never in his life gotten that look. He isn’t sure what to make off it.

“They are beautiful! I’m sure Groot will love them.” Peter says then and Tony has to fight back a blush. Well. He really hoped that Groot would love them…

“T-thank you. They are not finished. I mean they are alright i guess. But i have to make them lighter, so he can properly hold them. And they should also grow with him. Like you told me he was quite big back then when you first met him and now he is reborn or something like that and i’m sure he will grow back and then the small weapons would be useless so yeah.” Tony babbles and then stops.

Oh. Steve was right when he said, Tony could never stop talking and boast with his inventions. His teeth clack when he closes his mouth.

“That is impressive. Tell me more.”

For a moment Tony just looks at Peter and tilts his head a bit to his right side. He isn’t sure if he heard that right. But Peter still smiles at him.

“Okay. Right. Uhm…well i will use vibranium to make them even lighter and if i have some left maybe i could use them on your guns, too. Uh i mean if you want.” Tony stutters then and now he blushes for real. Goddamnit.

“You would make me some new guns, too?” Peter asks and he doesn’t look angry. Natasha was really angry when he first took her weapon apart so he could look at it and improve it.

“I-if you want.” Tony answers and Peter laughs a bit.

“If i want? Of course i want the worlds best genius to work on my weapons!” Peter gives a ringing laugh and Tony stomach does something really funny.

Its the first time Tony hears the word genius from another person and it doesn’t sound like an insult. Apart from Rhodey, who says it always like he is the proudest best friend in the world.

But Peter says it like a compliment. Like this voice is reserved just for Tony.

“Alright.” Tony says then and he smiles back at Peter.

“Woah! What is this!?” asks Peter before Tony can say something like that maybe he already has his weapons ready. Along with Drax’, Gamoras and Rockets. Peter looks at the new suits. Damn.

“Oh those…. are uhm suits. For Space. I guess.” Tony answers and he looks at the ground. Not everybody wants something from him. He had to learn that, when Bucky refused to get a new arm from Tony. Or Wanda who didn’t like her suit and only wore it because Steve said so.

But Tony wanted only the best for them. Really. He made them extremely thin so they won’t bother them in a fight, but they also needed to be safe. So that nobody could get hurt with a knife again, like Natasha did all those months ago. Tony still has nightmares about that.

“For us? Woah. Which one is mine?” Peter asks and he even sounds excited. The suits are a dark red and look similar to their old ones. But Tony has a special surprise for everyone of them.

“This one.” Tony answers finally and he takes one of the suits. Peter strokes over the new material and smiles.

“Looks wonderful. What can it do?” Peter asks then and he grins. Tony has to remember that he needs to breathe. But Peter is just so nice and…beautiful.

“How do you know it can do something?” Tony tries and Peter laughs. Its a very good sound. Tony shudders a bit.

“You are Anthony Stark. Its like you. It can do more than just looking good.” Peter laughs then and Tony blushes a deep red. Did…did Peter say he looks good? Is he dreaming? Dead?

“Uh t-thats… uhm yeah. I-it can do more.” Tony stutters and now the blush is going all the way down his chest. He can feel it. He doesn’t know the last time someone told him that. Or if he heard those words at all before.

“Show me.” whispers Peter now and his blue eyes are so appealing. Tony smiles a bit shyly at Peter.

“Well yours has a few pockets inside the jacket that you’ll need. See? Here is one for your walkman. And if you put him in there it will load his battery and you’ll never have to change them again. Also it will play the music out loud here at the collar. There are a few little speakers, so you can hear music whenever you want. And on the other side is another pocket, there you have another small gun. Which is so flat that you can’t see it from the outside. So your opponent won’t know that you have it. And when he scans you, he won’t see it either. Pretty perfect if you ever get kidnapped. They won’t find the weapon, only you can open the pocket. So yeah…”

Tony finishes and flushes again, as he sees Peters look. The blue eyes are a bit darker now and Tony can also see a few green sparkles in them. When did Peter come so close?

“Can i try it on?” Peter says in a husky voice that Tony never heard before. And because Tonys brain is now offline he only nods.

Peter doesn’t waste a second. He is out of his shirt in a blink. And Tony tries to look away. But he can’t. A moment later Peter is dressed in his new shirt and the jacket. He smiles again and then does a pirouette.

Tony giggles a bit.

“How do i look?” asks Peter then and he flexes his muscles for Tony. Tony laughs again at that and then tries to look bored.

“Alright, i guess.” is what Tony answers and Peter gasps.

“How dare you. But i take your point. Then show me yours.” Peter says and now its Tony who gasps. _What?_

“Mine? You know my suits. There are 97 of them.” Tony answers.

“98.” F.R.I.D.A.Y answers and Tony jerks a bit, because he forgot about her.

“Well. I can still see five suits on the table. And i only have four other guardians with me.” Peter says and he winks at Tony.

“Uh…. the last one is for….Yondu!” Tony says and smiles back. Good excuse.

“Na-ah. Yondu is much bigger than you and this suit would never fit him.” Peter laughs then and Tony pouts.

“Did you call me short?” he asks and throws his hands up in horror. Peter laughs even harder at that.

“I would _never!_ ” he says between his laughter and Tony pouts a bit more. He wears his hidden heels shoes already, so he is not that short!

Tony snorts at that and then turns around, before he takes his new jacket and puts it on. He won’t take his shirt off in front of Peter, because he doesn’t want him to see the scars around the place where the arc reactor was.

When he closes the jacket and turns back to Peter, the Guardian smiles so wide that it looks a bit painful.

“Just as i thought.” says Peter and he looks from Tony shoes back to his face. Tony feels the heat in his cheeks again.

Tonys jacket has the same colour than Peters. But is more like a coat and also a few hidden pockets. He still has his iron man armor and will wear it but this also feels good. Only the iron man boots, gloves and helmet will remain with this outfit.

“I won’t need it anyway.” Tony says when Peter still looks at him.

“Why not?” Peter answers and then holds his hand out. Tony is confused for a moment, but then takes Peters hand. Peter brings him closer than and lays his other hand on Tonys hip.

“What are you doing?” Tony nearly squeaks, because they are really really close now. He can feel Peters laughter.

“Hmm. I don’t know.” Peter answers smiling and then takes Tonys left hand on his shoulder, before he puts his free hand back on Tonys hips. And _oh._

“How do i turn the music on?” Peter says in that husky voice again and Tony isn’t sure how he will survive this.

“There is a little button on your right sleeve, Mr. Quill.” answers F.R.I.D.A.Y when Tony still tries to breath.

A moment later Tony can hear “Thinking Out Loud” from Peter speakers and he nearly laughs. That is so cliche. But Peter looks so vulnerable that Tony can’t.

“Didn’t know you had a thing for the new charts.” Tony says, when Peter starts dancing with him. They find a slow rhythm and Tony is sure that Peter can hear his heart pounding.

“I don’t. But F.R.I.D.A.Y told me it is your favorite.” Peter whispers back and Tony makes a sound that is way to high even for him.

“Traitor.” Tony grunts and Peter laughs at that.

“So… you made your own space suit. Care to tell me why?” Peter asks after a few moments and Tony looks down. He is glad about the dance lessons he got when he was 5. Because he doesn’t have to concentrate on his steps.

“So i could visit you?” Tony tries then and Peter shakes his head. Damn. He is good.

“Tell me the truth, Anthony.”

Tony shudders again. Normally he tells everyone in his life to call him Tony. But he never told that to the Guardians. Maybe because its so painful to think about his old team, who called him that. But he likes it when Peter says his full name.

“I want to come with you.” Tony whispers back and Peter nods at him.

“I would never leave you here alone.” Peter says and before Tony can answers to that, Peter dips him. Tony squeaks again and Peter laughs at that.

“Oh you ass-…” Tony starts, but Peter pulls him closer again and kisses him. Tony chokes on his own spit for a moment, but then closes his eyes and just feels.

Peter kisses wonderful. All slow but firm. Tony never wants to stop. He can feel Peter smiling and Tonys chest feels really funny.

“Anthony.” Peter whispers against Tony lips and he makes a noise of happiness back. Peter chuckles.

“Will you come with me?” Peter asks then and ends the kiss. It feels like the entire room is spinning. Tonys arms are around Peters shoulders and Peter has one hand in Tonys hair. When did that happen?

“Yes.” Tony whispers back. Because of course he will go with him. To the end of the wor-…space.

Peter winks and then dips Tony again.

Tonys laughter echoes through the whole tower.

**Author's Note:**

> Find us on [tumblr](https://imaginestarkquill.tumblr.com)


End file.
